Eighteen Months
by Jellybean82
Summary: This story takes place eighteen months after "Vegas Vacation" . Beck and Jade are adjusting to their new life together and all of the changes that are happening in their careers and personal lives. Also, Cat is dealing with being a new mother, along with running her business with Robbie and helping Jade and Beck with all of the changes in their lives.
1. Driving Jade Crazy

*****S/N: This story will switch POV's. All chapters will begin normally and then what happened will be told from the point of view of one of the characters in the chapter. There will be a page break with the character's name every time the POV changes. Hopefully it won't be too confusing.*****

"I _swear_ I'm going to kill him." Jade says looking at the incoming video chat on her laptop.

Her assistant, Ricky, glances over her shoulder and laughs. "Just go ahead and answer. He'll just Skype you again if you don't."

Jade positions her laptop and accepts the call. "Yes love." She says sarcastically looking into the computer screen.

"Am I bothering you?" Beck says.

"Not anymore than when you Skyped me an hour ago."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just worry about you."

"I know, but you know I have to get some work done. "

"That's fine, but I feel like you're overworking yourself."

"I'm okay... Trust me. But I want to get as much stuff done as possible while I still can."

"Alright. Are you picking me up from the airport tonight?"

"Ricky's going to pick you up but I'll be at the house when you get there."

"Alright, I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"I love you too." Jade says about to disconnect the call.

"Take it easy babe, okay?...Please?" Beck shouts out stopping her.

"Okayyyyy. Bye." Jade blows a kiss at the camera before finally disconnecting the call.

"Think he'll call back again?" Ricky asks.

"Probably. I swear, ever since we found out I was pregnant he's been super overprotective."

"He's just looking out for you."

"I know. I feel kinda bad, he wants to be here but he has to finish shooting. When he left I was only two months and I wasn't even showing and now I'm the size of a house."

"Stop it." Ricky says giving her a dismissive wave.

"What, I am! And I've been so busy trying to get ready to take time off that I haven't been able to go visit him. "

"You guys will work it out. You always do."

"Yeah... I'm wondering how he's going to react to seeing me with this big belly."

"What are you talking about? He's seen your belly."

"Not in person. He's only seen what I can show him on Skype. I'm afraid when he sees the entire package in person, he won't think I'm sexy anymore."

"Oh please, you two will be all over each other like always. He can't keep his hands off you."

"Hey, there is a maternity store a couple of blocks from here and they sell maternity lingerie. I saw a cute lace babydoll nightie in there. Go get one for me. I can at least try my best to look good for my fiancé when he comes home."

"You don't want a cute little bra and panty set?"

"No!" Jade says in disgust. "I'm hoping the nightie will cover my belly so it's not as noticeable. I don't want to scare him with all of this." She says rubbing her hands on her stomach.

"Please, that man loves you. I doubt a little baby belly will scare him."

"Come on Rick, just go get it."

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving."

"Thank you." Jade says as she hands Ricky her credit card and watches him walk out the door.

* * *

-Jade

So this has been my life for the last four months. Beck Skype's me every chance he gets. It can get annoying at times but it's kinda cute. He doesn't want me overworking myself and I kinda think that's his way of getting me to take a break.

It has been hard not having him here...but he comes home tonight. YAY! Wait, did I really just say yay? I've been hanging around Cat too much.

I wonder what Beck's going to think when he sees me for the first time. I hope Ricky gets the right nightie...I really want tonight to be special.

* * *

-Ricky

I've worked for Jade for a few years now and it's always funny watching her freak out about things. I'm not so sure why she's so nervous about Beck seeing her in person, it's not like he doesn't already know that she is pregnant. The one thing I have noticed about her is that she has some insecurity issues. I'm not sure what she's so insecure about... she's GORGEOUS, talented, and she's marrying one of the most handsome men in the world... and he loves her to death. Sometimes I think _she_ thinks she's lucky to have him, but she's quite the catch herself and _he's_ lucky to have her too.

I love how he checks in with her every chance he gets...he is so protective of her and will do anything for her. She acts like she's annoyed, but I think she really likes it because she lights up every time they talk. I've never seen her like that with any of the other guys she's dated. She got tired of them pretty quickly and would end things soon after.

Oh! I think I just found the perfect nightie for Jade! I hope this is the one she wanted..


	2. Welcome Home Beck

It's 9 o'clock at night and Jade is trying her best to straighten up the house before Beck gets home. She picks all the clothes up from off the floor and puts them away. She makes the bed, something she has barely done the entire time he's been gone. She goes in the bathroom and curls her hair and puts on some lipstick when she hears the front door open and close.

"Jade!...Jade, I'm home." Beck yells out as he sits his bags by the door. "Babe, where are you?" He yells.

"I'm up here." Jade says before dashing in the closet to put on the nightie she had Ricky pick up for her earlier in the day. She can hear Beck walk in the bedroom as she struggles to pull the nightie on.

"Where?" Beck says looking in the bathroom.

"I'm right here." Jade says as she finishes sliding the nightie down and opens the door to the closet. "Hey." She says as she walks out.

"Hey Babe." Beck says with a huge smile as he walks up to her. "Look at you..."

"Yeah, I know." She says softly.

"You look great... come here." He says as he sits on the bed and pulls her down on his lap. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." She says leaning in for a kiss.

Beck gives her a passionate kiss before pulling away and looking her over.

"What? I look awful, don't I?" She says nervously.

"You look beautiful."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously, you do. How do you feel?"

"Better now that you're home. I tried to look good for you... but it was a massive failure."

"You didn't have to get all done up for me. You know I like you with a t-shirt and sweats on."

"I know, but I'm so big, and bloated."

"You act like I don't know that you're pregnant... Give me another kiss."

Jade smiles and gives Beck another passionate kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and gives him a big hug. Beck looks at her and places his hand on her stomach. He smiles as he strokes her belly.

"Crazy huh?" Jade laughs.

"Yeah, I mean you weren't showing at all when I left. I know you've shown me on Skype, but it seems so different in person." He pauses for a second and starts to laugh.

"What?"

"Did your boobs get bigger?" He says through his laughter.

"Oh." Jade laughs. "Yeah. I have to say, I'm not a fan of all this swelling and bloating, but I don't mind the boobs, they look pretty good."

"Yeah, they do." Beck says as she starts to kiss her neck and slides his hand up her nightie.

"I wouldn't mind keeping them after I have the baby." Jade says as she takes her hand and starts to unbuckle his belt."

"You can always get breast implants since you like them that size." He says in between kisses.

Jade takes the belt and snatches it back tightening it around his waist.

"Ow! Jade! What was that for?"

"Breast implants?!" She says, appalled at the suggestion. She slides off his lap and onto the bed next to him and turns away from him.

"It was just a suggestion."

"BREAST IMPLANTS! You think I need breast implants?" Jade snaps.

"No... I don't think..."

"Then why did you say it?!"

"It was a suggestion."

"Suggesting that I get breast implants... So you don't like my body."

"Babe, I love your body." Beck says laying his head on her shoulder. He gives her a gentle kiss to calm her down."

"Why would you say that then?"

"You said you liked your breasts this size, I just meant if you like them this size, that's how you can get them this size. I didn't mean anything by it...okay."

Jade sits quietly for a moment gathering her thoughts. She turns to look at Beck, who looks really sorry and upset that he upset her.

"Okay." She says sharply before scooting in and giving Beck another kiss.

"Besides, if I had a problem with your body, we wouldn't be in this situation now."

"What do you mean?"

"You know I love you, and I love your body... that's why it's so hard for me to keep my hands off of you." He says leaning in for another kiss as Jade stops him with a hand to the face. "What's wrong?"

"You're right." She says standing and snatching away from him. "This is all your fault."

"Wait, what?"

"If you could keep your hands to yourself and maybe even keep your little friend in your pants sometimes we would _NOT_ be in this situation and I wouldn't be big, bloated, and miserable!" She says about to walk away.

Beck reaches out to grab her hand, and she once again snatches away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yells before finally storming off to the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

Beck sits on the bed staring at the bathroom door unsure of what just happened. He runs his hands through his hair and lays back on the bed. He lets out a deep sigh and sits back up and looks at the bathroom door again, trying to decide whether or not to apologize or just leave it alone. He walks over to the bathroom and listens at the door for a second before giving it a gentle knock.

"Yes." Jade says from the other side of the door.

"Um, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She says coldly.

"Okay, that's good. I'm gonna go downstairs for a few if you need me... alright."

"Alright."

Beck waits at the door to see if Jade was going to open it before finally walking out of the bedroom.

"Beck wait!" Jade yells flinging the door open.

Beck walks back and stands in the bedroom doorway. He leans against the door frame with his head hung low and looks at Jade.

"I think I'm tired and I'm gonna lay down." She says quietly. "Can you lay with me for awhile?"

"Yeah." Beck says as he walks across the room and lays down on the bed.

Jade slowly walks across the room and climbs into the bed and lays with her back to Beck. He turns on his side and begins to put his arm around her before pulling back, not wanting to set her off again.

"Can I put my arm around you?" He asks to no response.

He turns and lays back on his back and puts both arms behind his head. Jade carefully turns herself over and cuddles up to Beck, surprising him. She tightly wraps her arms around him before burying her head in his chest. Beck watches her as she settles in and smiles. He puts his arms around her, kisses her on the head, and falls asleep.

* * *

-Beck

I was excited to see Jade, I mean it's been four months since I've been home. I talk to her everyday, but still I just want to see her. She looked great when I saw her, she was wearing this little lace nightie thing. I didn't even know they made stuff like that for pregnant women. Doesn't matter either way, I think she's beautiful in whatever she wears.

Cat had warned me before I came home that Jade was having these crazy mood swings and that the slightest thing would set her off. I didn't think much about it until I experienced it. I never meant for her to think that I thought she needed breast implants. I was just playing really. I didn't know she would snap like that and just as I thought she was calming down she snapped again. I know this pregnancy has been rough on her. She's been having some minor complications and she is still trying to get some work done before she takes a break. I just want Jade happy and healthy. I want to marry her, have kids with her and spend the rest of my life with her. Mood swings and all.

* * *

-Jade

I was so excited that Beck was finally coming home for awhile! I have my nightie ready, I'm cleaning up the house and cleaning is _not_ my thing. Beck is usually the clean one, but I can't have him coming home to a messy house.

I was a little upset about the breast implant thing for a minute, but I knew he didn't mean any harm by it. I do feel bad about blaming him for the pregnancy. I don't blame him at all... it's both our faults. I know people always ask me why wasn't I on birth control or something, but honestly I was. I was using that mirena thing but while I was on tour it came out. I figured that it wouldn't be a big deal since I was still on tour and wouldn't be sleeping with Beck for awhile. My plan was to go to the Gyno when I got home and get another one put in, but to my surprise when I got home Beck had planned a trip for us to Bora Bora. Isn't that something... Bora Bora. I told him that we needed to get some condoms because my birth control came out, and we did. And we used them..but we had one night when we kinda lost track of everything and I'm sure that's when our little bundle was conceived. It was a great night. It was the night Beck asked me to marry him. He waited until we were there for a few days before he did it. He had this whole romantic evening planned out for us and it was great. I don't think I've ever smiled so much in one day, or maybe even my entire life. He made me feel so special and loved... and then for him to ask me to marry him and spend the rest of our lives together... I couldn't have asked for anything better. Well when we got back to our room that night we had a pretty passionate evening, followed by a passionate morning... and to think of it, a passionate afternoon and another passionate night. So sometime in the midst of all that passion, I became preggers. Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it now. I'm kinda excited, but nervous at the same time. I have no idea what kind of mother I'm going to be. Hopefully I'll be a good one, I know Beck will be an awesome dad. Anyway, I felt bad for blaming him and yelling at him his first night home. All I wanted to do was lay with him and hold him and have him hold me. I'm glad that he came and laid with me. Maybe I should apologize. I don't know. I just want to lay here and hold him all night.


	3. Hungry House Hunters

Beck wakes up to find he is alone in the bed. He didn't know where Jade was, and didn't even know she had gotten out of bed. He picks the alarm clock up from off of the nightstand so that he could see the time. It was 7:46 a.m. Beck pulls himself out of bed and makes his way down the long staircase and can smell something coming from the kitchen. He quietly walks in and watches Jade as she works over the stove cooking breakfast. He laughs a little to himself when he sees Jade had squeezed into an old shirt of his. She could already barely fit his t-shirts and now that she was six months pregnant, it was extremely tight. He walks up to Jade and puts his arms around her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Good morning." He whispers in her ear.

"Good morning." Jade says as she turns to kiss him.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good." Jade says returning to the food on the stove.

"I was hoping you would say that. I called Gary..."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh." Jade groans loudly tossing her head back.

"Can you be anymore dramatic?"

"Why did you call Gary?"

"Because you're six months pregnant and we need to find a house." Beck tells her.

"What's wrong with this house?"

"Jade, this is a bachelor pad. I want _us _to get something _together_. A nice family home... don't you?"

Jade lets out a long, drawn out sigh. "I guess." She says reluctantly.

"Good, We'll meet him around lunchtime today." Beck says hoisting himself up on a stool.

"At lunchtime?!" Jade says taking the food off the stove.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"Hello idiot, I'm six months pregnant. I would rather be eating lunch at lunchtime, not walking around looking at houses." Jade says.

"I'll make sure you eat." Beck says rolling his eyes.

"Hey, since you're _finally_ home... when would be a good time for you to set up an ultrasound appointment? I really want to find out the sex of the baby."

"Whenever... I'll make time."

"If I can get it scheduled for today would you be okay with it?" Jade says flashing an innocent smile.

"Babe, we're going house hunting today."

"I'll see if we can schedule around it! Come on, I've been waiting for this. I could have found out while you were gone, but I didn't want to do it without you." Jade walks over and gives Beck her sad puppy dog face. "Pleeeeease." She says sweetly as she holds his hand.

"Fine, if you can schedule it around our appointment with Gary, then we can do it today."

"Great, I'll call Dr. Chambers!" Jade says glowing from excitement. "Here, I made your favorite."

"Your famous stuffed french toast?"

"Um hmm!"

"Thanks babe."

"No problem."

Jade walks over and sits a plate down in front of Beck. She sits a plate down for herself and struggles to get up on the stool to sit. Beck stands and tries to help her on to the stool with little success.

"You know what... I can't do this anymore." Jade says grabbing her plate. "Lets go eat in the livingroom."

"Alright." Beck laughs as he picks up his plate and follows Jade to the livingroom.

* * *

-Beck

I love watching Jade cook. I remember when she first took an interest in cooking back in high school, she wasn't any good at it, but she tried. She's gotten a lot better. I love when I come home from out-of-town, she always makes me stuffed french toast. She made it for us when we all went to Las Vegas, and its become my favorite breakfast. She looks so cute in my t-shirt. It's too tight and is hardly covering her belly, but I love to see her still trying to squeeze into my clothes.

I had to schedule an appointment with Gary, my realtor, behind Jade's back because if I wait on her we will never get around to house hunting. I never understand why in all these years she hasn't bought a house. I guess I'll get an answer one day, but she never seems to want to talk about it.

I'm excited to find out the sex of our baby. I hope she isn't using this as a distraction from house hunting, but I'm glad she waited until I got home to find out. It has been bothering her because she's ready to shop.

I could have watched Jade struggle to get up on that stool all day, but I can't leave my baby struggling like that. It was hilarious although I don't think she was too amused.

* * *

-Jade

Ugh, here we go with this house hunting mess again. I'm so not in the mood for this. Walking around all afternoon looking at houses, not my idea of fun. Did I mention that he wants to do it around lunchtime...what the hell was he thinking. I'm hungry all that time and I have to pee non-stop so this should be an interesting day.

On a positive note, I'm excited to learn the sex of our baby! I hope Dr. Chambers can find someone to take us today. I've been waiting for this for two months. I need to call Cat, she said she wants to be there when I find out the sex.

I hate these damn stools. It gets harder and harder to hoist my big butt up on these things. Screw it, I'm over it... this is my last time trying to get on these things. Plus, my food is probably getting cold and I can't wait to eat...I'm sooo hungry.


	4. Low Flow, No Go

"You wanna ride in the mustang today?" Beck asks a sullen Jade.

"I don't care." She says, sinking into the sofa.

"Come on, you love riding in the convertible."

"Fine." Jade says as she gets up and walks out the door.

* * *

Beck and Jade ride in silence as Jade stares out the side of the car at the other cars passing by. Beck glances at her and gives her a gentle rub on the knee. She looks at him and gives a half-smile before turning back around to watch the cars.

"You're awfully quiet." Beck says, hoping to coax a few words from her.

"I'm not happy." She says quietly.

"Come on Jade, it's just one more day."

"I know, but I wanted to find out today."

"Just think of it this way. Finding out tomorrow will be more convenient for everyone. We can take our time and look at houses today, and Cat won't have to get someone in to cover her last-minute."

"I guess."

"We'll find out the sex of the baby tomorrow."

Jade sighs and rubs her stomach. "I have to use the bathroom." She says quickly and inconspicuously.

"What?" Beck says, barely able to hear her.

"_I have to use the bathroom_!" She says slightly annoyed.

"You just went a few minutes ago."

"I know, but the baby is... _I HAVE TO PEE_!"

"Why are you screaming?"

"Because I shouldn't have to explain to you why I have to use the bathroom. Just pull over somewhere so that I can go."

"We're almost to Gary's office. I'm sure he'll let you go there."

"Fine, but if I pee all over this car, don't say anything."

"I won't dear."

Jade stares Beck down unamused with his sarcasm before settling in for the rest of the ride. Once they arrive to Gary's office Beck parks the car and walks over to help Jade out. They walk inside where they are greeted by a perky receptionist.

"Good morning." She says to them.

"Hi, we have an appointment with Gary Melvin." Beck says.

"Right this way." The receptionist says as she walks Beck and Jade down a hallway and into Gary's office. Gary stands and greets them both with a handshake. "How are ya Beck?"

"I'm good, I don't think you've met Jade." Beck says, moving Jade towards Gary.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Oliver." Gary says, shaking her hand.

"Ms. West... we're not married." She says, shaking his hand.

"Not married yet." Beck says, correcting her.

"We are _not_ married, that's all that matters."

"Whatever. Gary this is my _fiancé_ Jade **_West_**. The most difficult woman in the world."

"I'd watch it if I were you. Nice to meet you Gary... May I use your restroom?"

"Um, our restroom is for employees only." Gary says nervously.

"Seriously Gary... You see the condition that I'm in and you're not going to let me use your bathroom? You are aware that you're not the only realtor in Los Angeles...right."

"You're right. It's at the end of the hall."

"Thanks Gary." Jade says before exiting the room and heading to the bathroom.

"You know you should have just told her she could use it to begin with, right." Beck laughs.

"Oh, yeah... I know." Gary laughs. "I found some pretty amazing houses for you guys. I think you will find something you like today."

"You don't know Jade, sometimes she's difficult just because she can be. And she's been having these mood swings... She'll find something wrong with every house."

"I think we'll make her happy."

"Are you guys talking about me?" Jade says playfully.

"Yes we were." Beck says holding out his hand for her.

"I hope you were saying good things."

"Of course, I have nothing but good things to say about you.!"

"Yeah right."

"Alright, if you two are ready you can ride with me and we can check out some houses." Gary says grabbing his keys off the desk.

* * *

"And this is the Master suite! Everyone loves this bedroom. " Gary says showing Beck around the room.

"This is nice!" Beck says. "Jade, where are you? Come look at this bedroom." He yells, not knowing where Jade slipped off to. He hears a toilet flush and a minute later Jade walks out of the master bathroom.

"I'm right here." She says.

"You had to use the bathroom again?"

"No, I was just checking the toilet... I don't like it." She says walking towards the door.

"Where are you going, you didn't even check out the room."

"I don't like the bathrooms... so I don't like the house."

"What's wrong with the bathrooms?" An exhausted Beck asks.

"They all have low flow toilets."

"That's it?"

"That's enough."

"Well you know the low flow toilets are more environmentally friendly." Gary chimes in hoping to sway her.

"Well I don't see the point when I end up having to flush the toilet five times anyway. I feel like I waste even more water. Plus, I'm having a baby soon, I can't spend all day in the bathroom flushing the toilet repeatedly."

"We can always buy different toilets Babe." Beck says. "This house has everything we want."

"I don't like it." Jade says, finally walking out.

Beck takes a deep breath and turns to Gary. "Let's see the next house."

"I'm sorry, I was never told to exclude low flow toilets." Gary says apologetically.

"She never said anything about low flow toilets before... We made a list of what we wanted, and she never said a thing about a certain type of toilet. I'm sorry."

"No problem. I don't know what kind of toilets this next house has but it's the last one for today. "

"Well, take us to it." Beck says as he slowly walks out of the house.

* * *

"Well..." Beck says as he nervously awaits Jade's response.

"Don't rush me..." She snaps as she shoots Beck a dirty look. Jade strolls around a little longer, keeping Beck and Gary in suspense and loving every minute of it. She walks to the back door and looks out at the gorgeous yard. Even though she hated to admit it, she was in love with it. She comes back through the kitchen and then carefully makes her way to the livingroom where Beck and Gary are still standing. "I love it!" She finally says flashing a huge smile.

"Do you really?" Beck says optimistically.

"Yeah, it's perfect. And I'm _sooo_ in love with the kitchen. It's huge and has everything I want. And this yard is to die for. This house has everything we said we wanted."

"So hopefully if everything goes as planned, this will be our new home." Beck says as he wraps his arms around Jade.

"Yeah, lets hope." Jade says.

"Alright, well we can go back to my office and get started on some paperwork and get the ball rolling on this thing." Gary says.

"Okay, let's do it." Jade says as she starts to follow Gary out the door.

Before she can walk out, Beck gently grabs her and pulls her back. "Are you sure about this?" He says.

"Yeah, are you?" She asks as she puts her arms around him and lays her head on his chest.

"Yeah. This house is great." Beck says, gently kissing her forehead.

"I hope everything checks out. I really want this house." Jade says. "And I know how we can celebrate!"

"Oh, really? How?" Beck says as he leans down and gives her a kiss.

"By getting something to eat! I've been craving a burger all day. And a milkshake." Jade says walking out of the door. "I kinda want some pizza and a salad too." Beck can hear her saying from a distance.

Beck laughs and shakes his head as he leaves the house and closes the door.

* * *

-Beck

I think I can hear angels singing. She said yes to a house! It took us forever, but WE finally found a house. So now I'm going to take my baby to get something to eat, hopefully she won't order the entire menu. Now that we found a house, I'm just looking forward to tomorrow when we find out what our baby is.

* * *

-Gary

Well Mr. Oliver warned me in advance that Mrs. Oliver... excuse me, West, was a handful. Boy was he right. I understand wanting what you want, but she was particularly picky. I think she may have been hell-bent on giving me a hard time, maybe it was the bathroom thing. I don't know what I was thinking telling a very pregnant client that our bathroom was for employees only. And not to mention a celebrity client at that. Luckily, we were able to find a house they both loved.

* * *

- Jade

This blows. I can't find out the sex of my baby until tomorrow. Beck says 'it's just one more day.' but it's not just one more day for me. I've been waiting for two months and another day feels like an eternity.

So, now that we're not going to get an ultrasound today Beck is going to use this to his advantage. Our whole day will be spent looking at houses. I don't know why I'm still so resistant... I have Beck, we'll have our baby soon, so my whole theory for not buying a house kinda goes out the window. Beck always asks me why I never got a house and I don't go into with him. But to be honest, I just didn't want to be alone. What's the point of having a big house just to feel lonely whenever you were there. I don't really talk to my family, my friends are just as busy as I am. I was single and when I wasn't single I wanted to be. I just felt more at home in a nice hotel where there was always someone to talk to and when that didn't do I just crashed at Cat and Robbie's. The house we found is WONDERFUL. I'm so in love with the place and I just hope the sellers accept our offer and that everything checks out. I really want this house.

**A/N: I know this story is moving along slowly, but it does get better. Be patient with me :-) Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review..Good or bad, they all help and inspire me!**


	5. Spending Time With The Shapiros

"Oh my goodness..." Jade says leaning back in her seat rubbing her stomach. "That food was so good."

Beck laughs, as he rubs her belly. "Well you ate enough of it! Are you happy now?'

"Yes, very." She says, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, why don't we stop by and see Robbie and Cat. We can tell them the good news. Plus I haven't seen them since I've been home."

"You're gonna see Cat tomorrow."

"I know, but I'm not going to see my boy Rob."

"Hey, why don't we have them over for dinner tonight. I'll cook."

"That sounds nice. It would be nice to see Jonah also, I know he's getting big." Beck says.

"Yeah he is. Hey, let's get him. We can stop by say hey to Robbie and Cat, get the car seat and go pick Jo-Jo up so that we can spend some time with him."

"I'm down, do you think Cat will be okay with it?"

"Oh yeah, I would get Jonah all the time when you were gone. I just had to let Cat know so that she could call the daycare."

"Oh, alright. Well let's go see Cat."

* * *

Beck and Jade walk inside Fun Stuff, and see Cat sitting at her desk. Cat, who was finishing up an order on her computer automatically goes into her scripted welcome, not bothering to look up and see who she was talking to. "Hi! Welcome to Fun Stuff where we do Fun Stuff! What can I help you with...What are you guys doing here?" She shouts as she jumps up from her desk and runs to the door. She runs up to Beck and gives him a big hug. "I'm so glad you're home... Jade's been driving me crazy."

"Excuse me, I'm standing right here... I can hear you." Jade said sardonically.

"I don't care." An unusually blunt Cat says as she walks back to her desk.

"Well I'm home, so I can take her off your hands for awhile." Beck laughs.

"I can't believe you two are just going to stand here and insult me to my face!" Jade says following Cat to her desk and sitting in a seat. "Anyway, we came to get your car seat."

"Are you picking Jonah up?" Cat asks.

"Yep, we want to hang with him for a little while."

"Okay, I'll call the daycare and let them know you're going to pick him up early. What are you all going to do?"

"Take him to play, do some shopping."

"Jade, you don't need to buy him anything else... you're spoiling him."

"I do need to buy him stuff, especially clothes."

"What's wrong with his clothes."

"You dress him like a baby."

"He is a baby!" Cat says offended by Jade's comments.

"Hey Cat, where's Robbie?" Beck interrupts.

"Oh, he went to pick up some stuff for a party we're doing this weekend. He should be back soon."

"Oh, well let me get your keys, I'll go ahead and get the car seat and put it in our car."

"KK." Cat grabs her purse from out of her desk and hands her keys to Beck. Once Beck is out the door Cat focuses her attention back on Jade. "There is nothing wrong with my son's clothes."

"Oh come on Cat, Jonah's too cool to wear baby elephants and duckies. You know you love everything I buy him."

"Whatever Jade, do whatever you want." Cat says giving up.

"Hey, what are you guys doing tonight."

"Nothing that I know of... Why?"

"We wanted you guys to come over for dinner?"

"Sure! Are you cooking?"

"Of course."

"Well we'll be there." Cat says happily.

Beck walks back inside and walks up to Jade and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Did you invite them over for dinner tonight?" He asks her.

"Yeah, they'll be over. Well come on, let's go get Jo-jo... Help me up."

Beck comes around and helps Jade up out of the chair she was sitting in.

"I hate your chairs." She says to Cat before walking out of the door.

* * *

"I think that may have been the best lasagna I've ever had." Robbie says as he takes the last bite of lasagna off his plate."

"Yeah, it was delicious!" Cat says.

"Well there is plenty left if you guys want to take it home with you." Jade says as she lifts Jonah out of his portable high chair and sits him on her lap.

"Are you sure you don't want it?"

"No, you know I try to cook as much as possible."

"So, you guys said you had some news to tell us after dinner. What is it?" Robbie asks. "You didn't elope did you?"

"No, why would you say that?" Beck says giving Robbie a questioning look.

"Jade said something about eloping during one of her rants one day."

"First of all, I don't rant." Jade says. " I was just a little overwhelmed with making wedding plans and baby plans and I said we should just elope. I didn't mean it. Stop taking everything so literally."

"Well if we don't you get mad at us for not taking you seriously."

"That's not true."

"Robbie stop." Cat says, patting his shoulder. "I want to hear their good news."

"Well you know Jade and I have been looking for a house for a little while now..." Beck begins.

"Uh-huh." Robbie and Cat say in unison.

"Well we found the house we want today! Hopefully this will be the house we bring our baby home to."

"It's a great house." Jade chimes in. "It has everything we were looking for. I think we need to paint but other than that its perfect. So now we just have to see if our offer and terms are accepted and then we'll know."

"Ooh, can you take me to see it tomorrow?" Cat squeals.

"No, not yet. I don't want to jinx it. You'll see it once the sale is final." Jade says as she plays with Jonah.

"Fine..."

"Well congratulations on finding a house, I hope everything pans out." Robbie says. "Have you decided what you're going to do with this house?"

"I think I'm going to sell it. There's no need to keep it." Beck says.

"You should keep it, you know, for when you need to get away..."

"Get away from what!" Jade snaps.

"You." Robbie says under his breath.

"_Me?" _Jade says, glaring at Robbie. "Maybe he should sell it to Cat so that she can get away from _you._ Or maybe just hold on to it and give it to Jonah because it's only a matter of time before he's trying to get away from you. Isn't that right Jo-jo." Jade says making funny faces at Jonah. Jonah starts laughing and bouncing up and down. Jade continues to play with him making him laugh harder and harder until he gets overly excited and slams his hands on Jade's stomach.

"JONAH NO!" Cat yells. "That's a no-no."

Jonah immediately starts to cry. It's not often that Cat yells or fusses at him, so he is completely caught off guard. Jade tries to comfort him and get him to stop crying. "It was an accident. He didn't do it on purpose." She says to Cat. "It was an accident... right Jo-jo?" She says rubbing his back and wiping his tears. "Mommy was just scared that you hurt the baby." Jonah points to himself thinking Jade was talking about him. "No, my baby." She says pointing to her stomach. "I have a baby in here. Can you give the baby a hug... hug the baby." She tells him.

Jonah points to Jade's stomach and she nods. Jonah lays his head on Jade's stomach and puts his arms around her.

"Can you give the baby a kiss?" Jade asks him.

Jonah gives Jade's belly a quick kiss and claps his hands. "Good job, now can I have a hug and a kiss?" She asks him. Jonah throws his arms around Jade's neck and squeezes her tight before giving her a kiss on the lips. "Thanks Jo-jo... just make sure you're careful with the baby, okay." Jonah shakes his head and then lays it on Jade's shoulder.

"Why don't we leave Jonah with guys for a minute... I want to talk to you alone." Cat says picking Jonah up off Jade's lap and handing him to Robbie. "Take him Robbie."

Jade and Cat walk to the livingroom and sit on the sofa. Cat takes her hand and places it on Jade's belly and gives it a gentle rub. "Are you okay?" She asks her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jade says.

"Are you sure? He didn't hit you too hard did he?"

"No... it's fine, don't worry about it. Is that what you wanted?"

"Uh, no." Cat says as she starts to fidget.

"What's going on, you're acting strange."

"Your mom called today." Cat says, her tone starting to shift.

"Really... How is she?"

"She's fine, well, she's alright."

"Is something wrong with her?" Jade says, beginning to worry.

"No, she's been thinking and she... I don't want to go into details, I think that's something she should tell you, but she wants to see you."

"She does?"

"Yeah, she misses you and she feels bad that she's not here for you during your first pregnancy."

"How does her _husband _feel about that?"

"She doesn't care... She said she isn't listening to him anymore when it comes to her relationship with you. She wants to be there for you and the baby."

Jade sits silently, staring at the floor, taking in what Cat just told her. She missed her mom, but at the same time she was still hurt by what happened between them.

"What should I tell her?" Cat says nervously.

"Tell her I'll think about it."

"Jade, it's been long enough..."

"_I SAID_... I'll think about it. Come on, let's see what the guys are doing."

Jade walks out of the livingroom leaving Cat alone on the sofa. She sits at the table with Beck and Robbie, but doesn't say anything. Cat casually strolls in and looks at Jade, but Jade looks away from her. She wanted this night to be about Beck being home and hanging out with friends, not her strained relationship with her mother.

* * *

-Cat

So Jade and Beck stopped by today! I was so happy to see Beck! I really miss him when he's gone and I know Jade misses him. I'm mostly glad that he's back because I don't have to watch after Jade for awhile. Don't get me wrong, I love Jade and I don't mind helping but, I just need a break. She can be really demanding at times and her mood swings are scary... she scares me. The only time her mood seems to stay balanced is when she is with Jonah. She's really good with him. She treats him so good, almost like her own. And he lights up when she's around. I'm glad they have such a close relationship... I think they're good for each other.

I felt kinda bad bringing up Jade's mom tonight. It seemed to put her in a bad mood. I'm glad that Jeana said she wants to talk to Jade, they used to be really close until she remarried. I just hope Jade seriously considers meeting up with her mom.

* * *

-Jade

I can't wait to tell Robbie and Cat that we found a house (fingers crossed). I still don't want them to see it yet. I have a plan for how I'm going to show the house to them, but that's another story for another time. So today we got to spend some time with my Jo-jo! Oh my God, I love that kid. He is just so sweet and cute and... I don't know, he just makes my heart melt. He's pretty cool too for an infant, or toddler or whatever he is now. I guess I should learn the difference since I'll have my own soon enough. I love Cat...and Robbie too I guess (Ew), but you have to admit, they are both a little off. So I told Jonah that he needs to stick with me, and I'll look out for him.

Everything was going fine until Cat had to pull me aside and talk about my mom. She says my mom wants to be in my life and I hope she does, but how do I know she wont choose _him_ again. I just don't know if I'm willing to take that chance again.

* * *

-Beck

How can I say this without it coming out wrong. Well let me go back to high school, that might help me explain it a little better. Back when we were in school, Jade used to do this segment for The Slap called Jade with tots. Now Jade is a very smart, creative, and talented woman... always has been as long as I've known her, but Jade with tots was her worst idea ever. She would ask little kids questions and then scare them and berate them... it was horrible. I actually had to put a stop to it, I couldn't let her go on torturing the poor kids anymore. Needless to say Jade and kids just didn't mix. I used to wonder what kind of mother Jade would be and as a teen I just figure that Jade and I would get married and live life -just the two of us. Fast forward to now- I still wondered from time to time what kind of mother Jade would be, until today. Today, we spent time with Jonah. I couldn't help but smile watching the two of them together. Now I know she is going to be a wonderful mother. She was just so loving and caring and protective. I guess there is hope for us afterall (joking... I always knew that we would be fine, now I'm just sure of it.)

I wonder what Jade and Cat were talking about in the livingroom. They were fine when they went in and came out acting really strange towards each other. Jade seems like she's in a different world altogether. I hope everything's alright between her and Cat. I would hate to see them have a falling out right now.


	6. Stumbling Seduction

"Beck, put my leg down. It doesn't feel right... Actually can we just stop." Jade whines.

"You want to stop?" Beck says, pushing the hair out of his face.

"Yeah...I'm just so... uncomfortable, I can't get into it."

"I'm kinda in the middle of it... you seriously want me to stop?"

"Please."

"Okay."

Beck rolls over and lays in the bed next to Jade.

"Are you mad?" She asks him.

"No." He says as he climbs out of the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"To take a long, loooong, hot shower." Beck says.

Jade laughs and sits up in the bed. "Can I join you?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, too tempting.."

"It's never bothered you before." Jade says, raising her brow.

"That's because I could do something about it before.."

"Fine, have fun... by yourself."

Beck gives Jade a kiss and walks off to the bathroom. Once he was out of her sight she picks her cell phone up from off the nightstand and calls Cat.

"Hey!" Cat answers the phone, cheerful as always.

"It's 7:30, why are you so chipper?" Jade asks grumpily.

"Why aren't you? You've been waiting for this day for what seems like forever! Why are you so cranky, what's wrong?"

Jade lets out a sigh. "Well, Beck tried to have sex with me, but my legs and back hurt so much today. Plus I wasn't really in the mood."

"Ew! TMI, TMI!" Cat shouts into the phone. "I don't need to hear this!"

"Oh grow up Cat." Jade scoffs. "It's not like you don't know we have sex. I mean, hello, I am pregnant... It's kind of a tell-tale sign."

"Still, spare me the details."

"Whatever, you're still coming right?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world! I'm so excited... I hope you have a boy so that he and Jonah can be best friends."

"A boy would be cool, I can see myself with a boy more than I can see myself with a girl."

"Why." Cat asks.

"Because, I just have a feeling that karma will come back to me and my daughter will give me hell." Jade laughs.

"I can see you with both. You're good with boys but I see you dressing up a girl and doing her hair and stuff."

"I guess. What about Beck?"

"A girl!" They say simultaneously.

"I think Beck would be so awesome with a girl." Jade says. "He would be so in love with her and you know how protective he is."

"Yeah, she would definitely be a daddy's girl. That would be so adorable." Cat chuckles. "Hey, where is Beck anyway?"

"Oh, he said he was taking a _looong_ hot shower."

"Aww, poor Beck. Have you guys had sex at all since he's been home?"

"I thought you said to spare you the details."

"Hey, you've been dragging me into you guys' sex life since high school... "

"You don't want me to tell you, but you have no problem asking."

"If you don't talk to me about it who are you going to talk to? Anyway, I feel bad for Beck... he's been gone for months and he comes back home and can't get any from his fiancé."

"Give me a break, it is not that serious..." Jade says before falling silent. "Ughhhhhh, I swear I hate you, I'll talk to you later."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go take care of my man. See you in a few hours."

"Alright, bye bye!"

Jade hangs up the phone, slides out of the bed and walks to the bathroom where a thick cloud of steam billows out as she opens the door. She carefully opens the door to the large walk-in shower, hoping Beck wouldn't hear her. She walks up behind him and gently wraps her arms around him. She lets out a soft quiet chuckle when she feels his body jump.

"Jade, what are you doing in here?" He asks.

"Shhh..." she responds as she kisses his back. She takes her hand and slides it down the front of his wet body and begins to slowly massage him.

"I thought you weren't in the mood."

"Do you not know what shhh means?"

She continues to massage him as she presses her body against him as much as she can. Beck, unable to take it anymore turns around and pulls her into him and begins to kiss her. He carefully pushes her against the wall of the shower and with one hand around her waist, he takes the other hand and gently caresses her thigh.

"Maybe we should go to the bedroom." He says, concerned.

"We're fine here." She says placing her arms around his neck.

"You might fall." Beck says, as he begins to pull away.

"You would never let that happen." Jade says tightening her grip and pulling him into another kiss.

Beck begins to kiss Jade's neck and slides her leg up his side, places it around his waist and starts to lean into her.

"I can't... I'm sorry." He says, carefully putting her leg down and pulling away.

"Why?!"

"It's not safe."

"Dammit Beck!" Jade snaps as she storms out of the shower. Beck follows her out and into the bathroom. "I said we were fine. We've done it in the shower a million times."

"I know, but you're not as steady on your feet as you normally are."

"That's why we only had one leg up instead of both." Jade says, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Look, I didn't want to drop you. "

"You didn't want to drop me! What, do you think I weigh 500 pounds or something!"

"No, you're flipping out for no reason. I was just trying to say.."

"You were trying to say I'm a fat cow and you can't hoist my big ass up anymore!" Jade yells. "...Do you think I'm pretty? You don't think I'm pretty anymore, do you?" Jade says as she starts to sob.

"Is this one of those mood swings? What's going on?" Beck says as she cautiously approaches Jade as if she were a wild animal. Jade leans against the counter and cries uncontrollably. As her sobs become heavier and louder, Beck, walks up to her and wraps his arms around her. "Babe, you know I think you're pretty. You're more than pretty, you're beautiful. And I don't think you're huge. I was just being safe, it would kill me if you would have fallen. We've slipped in that shower plenty of times... we can't risk that happening now."

"I guess you're right." Jade says, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Stop thinking the worst all the time."

"I can't help it. I feel like I'm losing my mind."

"You might be."

They both laugh and Beck starts kissing her shoulder." You know, you wouldn't have to balance on here." He whispers in her ear.

"On the counter?"

"If I can hoist your big ass up here, why not?" Beck says with a sly smile.

Jade laughs and slaps Beck on his naked behind. "You're not funny."

"Then why are you laughing." He says. He lifts Jade onto the counter and she wraps her legs around him. He leans into her and begins to laugh as he says "That wasn't so hard."

Jade giggles as she pulls him closer. "Shut up." She says tightening her legs around him and leaning in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

-Jade

Okay, so I may have been a bit of a tease today. I feel like I'm starting to swell so my legs are hurting and my back _always_ hurts, I just wasn't for it... at first. But of course Cat laid the guilt trip on me, she always takes Beck's side in _everything_.. how is she even my best-friend. Anyhoo, after talking to her, I decided to sneak in the shower and give Beck a little something. I don't know what it is about being in a hot, steamy shower that suddenly put me in the mood, but it did... and of course I had another mood swing (oops) I don't mean to do it, but like I told Beck, I feel like I'm losing my mind (damn hormones). Anyway, we didn't do anything in the shower because Beck was scared I would fall, but he propped me up on the counter and had his way with me. We haven't done that in a long time. I forgot how adventurous we could be. It's fun to mix it up every now and then.

So, while talking to Cat we had this whole discussion about the sex of the baby. I think I would be more comfortable with a boy, I mean come on, I'm awesome with Jonah. I just have this feeling that if I have a girl she's going to be a handful, like I was. It really doesn't matter, I'm going to love them either way. On a side note: TODAY'S THE DAAAAAAYYYYYY! And yes, I did squeal as I said it. I already told you, I'm out of my mind. I can't help it.

* * *

-Beck

I was a little upset when Jade sent me away this morning. I love her, and I want to make love to her but I understand if she's not feeling up to it. Her body is going through all kinds of changes that I can't even begin to understand. But lo and behold she snuck in the shower and surprised me... do you have any idea how sexy that is? Too bad I was scared she was going to fall. But it's alright, we worked it out ;-) . I better get ready, in a few hours I'll know if I'm going to have a son or a daughter. Can't wait!


	7. Congratulations, it's a

"Hurry up you two, we're going to be late." Jade says as she rushes through the parking lot leaving Cat and Beck behind.

"Jade slow down, you're going to hurt yourself." Beck says, sprinting to catch up to her.

"I'll be fine, just come on."

Jade continues her quick pace to the doctor's office and opens the door. She walks straight to the check-in window and gives them her name. Shortly after Beck and Cat walk in and go straight to the waiting area and find a place to sit. Jade finishes her check in and sits in the empty seat between the two of them. "I feel nervous." She says, grabbing Beck's hand.

"Why, I thought you would be excited." He says, rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"I'm excited!" Cat chimes in, bouncing up and down in her seat. "I know it's going to be a boy."

"How can you be so sure." Jade says.

"I'm not, I just hope." Cat says, happily bouncing.

"Stop bouncing, you're making me sick." Jade says, cutting her eyes at Cat.

"Sorry.." She says as she settles into her seat.

The three of them continue to talk when a woman walks out and walks up to them. "Ms. West, we're ready for you."

"Thanks." Jade says as Beck stands and helps her out of her seat.

"Follow me."

Beck, Jade and Cat follow the woman out of the waiting room, and down a long hallway. Once they get to the end of the hall, she opens the door and lets them in.

"You can sit right here, just lift your shirt up and I'll get you a blanket."

"Okay." Jade says as she lifts her shirt up to just under her bra and lays back on the bed. Beck and Cat sit on two stools on the side of the bed and they all wait for the ultrasound tech to come in. "I feel like my heart is beating through my chest." She says,

"Me too." Beck says.

"What is wrong with you two? You're supposed to be excited!" Cat says.

"You weren't nervous when you went in for your ultrasound?"

"Nervous, for what? I was excited. I couldn't wait. Just like I can't wait today. I feel like this is my baby too."

"It might as well be." Jade laughs "You know Jonah is mine."

"I know."

The ultrasound tech walks into the office and shuts the door behind her. "How are you today Ms. West? I'm Constance, I'll be doing your sonogram today."

"Nice to meet you Constance."

"Have you decided on a 3D image? It's more detailed, you can even see some of the baby's features."

Jade turns to Beck with a concerned look on her face. "Do you want to do it?" She says.

"Do you not want to?" He says.

"I don't know. I think I just want to know the sex of the baby, I don't want to know what it looks like until they're born. If you want to do it I just won't look."

"I'm with you, we'll see what the baby looks like when they get here."

"So no 3D?" Constance asks."

"No." Beck says as Jade shakes her head.

"Alright, let's get started. This gel will be a little cold at first, just bare with me."

"Ok." Jade says, taking a deep breath.

Constance spreads the gel all over Jade's stomach and takes the wand and rubs it all over. She begins clicking the buttons on the computer taking multiple pictures as everyone looks on. "Here's a side view of the baby's head." She says showing them as they stare at the screen. Beck kisses Jade on the cheek when he sees her start to tear up. "And here is a side view, you can see the spine right here, and the arms, fingers..." Constance continues.

The more Constance points out, the more Jade becomes overcome with emotion. Seeing her baby was far more emotional for her than she thought it was going to be.

"Hmmm..." Constance says as she looks at the screen and starts to take a lot of pictures in one area.

"What is it?" Jade says concerned.

"Nothing. I just need to take a few pictures of the placenta for your doctor." Constance says still clicking away intensely as she slightly moves the wand. "Alright, lets find out the sex of this baby!" She finally says, lightening the mood.

Cat jumps up out of the chair and leans over Jade placing her hand on her leg. Everyone stares at the screen, waiting for Constance to tell them something.

"OKay, here is the baby's genitalia... and I see no extra limbs.."

Jade puts her hand to her mouth in disbelief. "Does that mean..."

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" Constance says with a smile.

"Oh my God!" Cat jumps up and down. "We're having a girl!" She squeals, continuing to jump up and down.

"Baby, we're having a girl." Beck says, giving Jade a kiss. As he sits up Jade can see tears falling from his eyes.

"Are you crying?" She says.

Beck wipes his face. "I guess so." He laughs

"Let me wipe this stuff off you and I'll print out your pictures." Constance says as she grabs a towel and wipes the gel off of Jade's stomach. "Here you go." She says handing the sonogram pictures to Jade. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Jade says, as she hops off the table and she along with Beck and Cat walk out the door.

* * *

As they walk through the parking lot Beck stops Jade and pulls her in for a hug. The two embrace each other for awhile as Cat continues to walk several steps ahead of them.

"Robbie!" She screams into her phone. "IT'S A GIRLLLLLL! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

Jade and Beck laugh as they watch Cat bounce around seeming more excited than they were.

"Cat! Calm down." Jade yells out after her.

"I can't!" Cat shouts. "Do you know how wonderful this is? I thought having a boy would be great because he and Jo-Jo could be best friends like we are but you having a girl is so much better! They can get MARRIED! They will grow up together, and love each other and date and get married and we'll be a family!"

"She's already planning their wedding." Jade laughs.

"I don't think I'm ready to marry my little girl off just yet." Beck says. "Plus, I don't think you can arrange marriages in America."

"Who cares? Imagine what our grandkids will look like."

"We don't even know what our kid looks like, let alone what her kids will look like." Jade says.

Cat runs up to the two of them and wraps her arms around them. "She's going to be gorgeous, I know it. Hey, you want to go shopping. We can buy clothes and stuff now that we know it's a girl!"

"Sure, let's go."

"You two can drop me off. I'll go hang with Rob at the store, plus I have a meeting later." Beck says.

"Fine. Cat, it looks like it'll just be the two of us."

"That's fine by me. I love looking at all the baby girl stuff in the stores and now I get to buy it! We're having a girl!" Cat says grabbing Jade and giving her a big hug.

"Come on you two, let's go." Beck says pulling the two of them along.

Beck opens the door to the backseat for Cat, and helps Jade into the passenger seat. He drives to Fun Stuff where they drop him off and take off to go shopping for Jade and Beck's baby girl.

* * *

-Jade

A girl. I am having a girl. I don't know how to take it. Can you imagine. I wonder what she is going to look like. I hope she looks like Beck with his thick hair and tan skin, but you never know. Constance scared me a little, I feel like something could be wrong, but she made it seem like everything is okay, so I'm going to leave it alone for the time being. I wonder if I can find a black tutu skirt for an infant... My daughter would rock it.

* * *

-Beck

A girl. We're having a girl. I might need to brush up on my shooting skills, so that I can keep the guys away from her. Especially if she inherits her mother's looks. Cat's hilarious. She's trying to arrange a marriage for Jonah and... well she doesn't have a name yet, but you get my point. They might not even like each other. But this is cool, I'm going to have a little girl.

* * *

-Cat

I'm so excited for Beck and Jade! They're having a girl. So it's like we'll have one of each. I didn't get to buy little girly stuff with Jonah, so I can't wait to spoil little, well I don't know her name yet, but I still can't wait to spoil her. It's only fair, Jade spoils Jonah all the time. I'm so excited, I can barely contain it! I'm gonna love her so much, and I really do hope Jonah marries her when they grow up, how adorable would that be.


	8. Baby Clothes, Baby Names, & Baby Blowups

It's a quiet night and Beck is sitting in bed reading a script, waiting for Jade to come home from her day out with Cat. He sits the script down when he hears the front door open and hears a lot of rustling going on downstairs.

"Jade?" He calls out.

"Yeah." She yells back.

"You need help?"

"No, I got it." Jade says as she carries a bunch of shopping bags up the stairs. She walks in the bedroom and sits the bags down by the door. "You have to see the stuff we got!" She says as she heads back out the door and down the steps. Beck sits his script down on the bed and walks out to the top of the stairs to see what Jade is doing.

"I thought you didn't need help!" He says as he starts down the stairs.

"I don't." She says, hauling another set of bags up the steps. "I can get the rest in like two more trips, maybe three."

"Don't be ridiculous Jade, go sit down and I'll get the rest."

Jade carries the bags she had to the bedroom and starts to rummage through them as Beck brings the rest of the stuff up the stairs. "Jade, it's going to take our daughter until she's twenty to wear all of this stuff." He huffs dropping the bags on the floor.

"I already have a plan for that! While we were out shopping a fan came up to me to say hi and to congratulate me. Well she started talking to me about _her _baby and how they grow up so fast and how she had so many outfits and stuff that he never wore. So a friend of hers told her that when her child was a baby she changed their clothes several times a day. So that's what I'm gonna do."

"Won't that be a little exhausting?" Beck says, picking through the bags.

"No, they use the bathroom a million times a day, might as well change them then. When its convenient."

"I'm not doing that?"

"Do whatever you want, but I'm going to try to do it. Sit down, let me show you the stuff."

Jade pushes Beck towards the bed and he walks away and climbs back under the covers. Jade brings a couple of bags and dumps them out at the foot of the bed, and picks up another bag and dumps its contents at the foot of the bed also. Beck watches her continue to pile clothes up on the bed before finally stopping her.

"I don't think you need to pour everything out, it's too much."

"I couldn't help it. Shopping for little girl stuff is so hard, everything is...oh my goodness... I'm gonna say it, screw it, I'm just gonna say it... everything is so cute."

"Cute?" Beck laughs. Cute is not a word Jade was known to use often and to see her gushing over baby clothes and struggling to call them cute was amusing.

"Yes I said it, shut up. But look at this stuff, it's adorable." She says holding up outfit, after outfit for Beck to see. "Look at what else I got." She climbs on the bed and sits next to Beck showing him a book. "A baby name book! I already looked at a couple of pages and circled some names I liked. I want you to do the same. We can put them together and choose... What is this?" Jade says, flipping over the script that was lying in the bed.

"It's a script." Beck says taking from her and putting it on the nightstand.

"I know what it is, why are you reading it?" She asks suspiciously.

"Just reading it."

"You _said_ you weren't going to take on anymore projects until awhile after the baby was born. You _**promised**_ me that you were going to be here for the rest of my pregnancy and stay around to help me out. _Why are you reading a script_?"

"I just felt like reading, so I picked it up. What else am I supposed to read?" He shrugs.

"A book." She says shoving the baby name book in his hands.

"This isn't really reading material."

"I know, just look at it, I kinda like this name- Aria- it means light airy song, or solo melody. And this one - Cadence- it means rhythm. I just flipped through the book briefly."

"Are you going for a musical theme?"

"No, I guess it's just a coincidence."

Beck flips through the book and starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jade asks, giving him a funny look.

"Remember when you were obsessed with the name Blotus. You were convinced that if you were to ever have a child, or a pet, you were going to name it Blotus." Beck says falling over in laughter.

"Yeah... everyone hated that name. I liked it.. I still like it."

"Our daughter isn't going to be named Blotus."

"I know." Jade says sourly. "Anyway, how was your meeting today?"

"It was good."

"What did you talk about?"

"Well, remember I told you about the movie I was shooting before the Vegas trip..."

"Uh-huh..." She says softly, slightly distracted by the baby clothes on the bed.

"The studio decided to up the release date. They are changing all the promos and preparing to release it two weeks from now."

"Um-hmm..." Jade says bitterly.

"They just didn't want to release it while I'm on break and unable to promote it."

"Um-hmm..."

"Can you say something besides um-hmm?"

"This is bullshit." Jade says climbing off the bed and slamming the baby clothes back into their bags. "You're leaving again, aren't you?"

"Come on Jade, it would only be a week."

"You are _supposed_ to be on break _NOW!_ I can't believe you!" She yells, fighting back tears.

"Come on babe, what was I supposed to say?"

"SAY NO!" Jade yells hurling a bag across the room. "When my record company wanted me to keep promoting this album I said no because we had a plan. An agreement, and you're not holding up your end. I'm tired of doing this by myself... I don't want to do this by myself anymore." She says finally breaking down in tears."

Beck walks over and wraps his arms around her trying to console her, a gesture she rejects. She pulls away from him and walks towards the bedroom door. "Just leave me alone." She snaps wiping her tears away. "You know what, go ahead and promote your movie. I'll call Clive and tell him to release the next single... and I'm ready to promote it."

"Jade, you need to be taking it easy not out promoting albums."

"What I _need_ is for you to be here. But if you're not going to stay here, neither am I." Jade says as she digs her purse out of the pile on the floor. She walks out the room and starts to head down the stairs. Beck heads out after her, trying to calm her down.

"Where are you going?" He yells out just as Jade reaches the door.

_"__**ANYWHERE BUT HERE!**__" _She yells back before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her.

* * *

-Beck

Jade really went overboard with the shopping. Everything looks nice though, I can't wait until we get to put one of those outfits on her for the first time.

Jade is really pissed about me having to promote this movie. We did have a plan, but it's only for a week. Now she wants to go out and promote her album... I don't know what to do with her. She doesn't need to be out flying and going here and there. She's getting further along and she's swelling, I just want her to take it easy. I think I'm going to try to call her... Great, straight to voicemail. This is going to make a very interesting couple of days. Jade being mad and yelling at me is one thing, but her being mad and completely ignoring me is the worst, and that's usually when she's the maddest. And it might take her some time to come down from this.

* * *

-Jade

I had a really nice day with Cat. I couldn't wait to show Beck all the stuff that we got, but all of that excitement quickly left one he told me what his meeting was about. I can't believe that he would let them do this right now. I've gone through most of my pregnancy without Beck and I really thought we were going to do this together. I just feel so alone in this. I want him here to rub my back and rub my feet and rub my stomach and talk about baby names, and room decorations and all of the things pregnant couples do. Not out promoting a movie. This just blows. I don't intent to sit around in this house by myself waiting for him to come back. If he's going to work, I'm going to work. Period. I'm just so disappointed in him right now.

* * *

*****Hello everyone! I want to thank everyone again for reading and I want to get you all involved a little more. I got a lot of requests for Jade to have a boy before I revealed what the sex of the baby was, and I was going to go with it- until I got the idea of Cat trying to arrange a marriage between Jonah and Beck and Jade's daughter. I just thought that moment was too cute to pass up! Now that we know the baby is a girl, I want to get ideas for names for the baby. I have a list of names that they will throw around from time to time, but I also want to hear all of your suggestions! If you like a name that I've thrown out there let me know, also if you just know of a pretty name that you think would suit them let me know, I want your input! So let's name this baby! I don't think the baby's name will be revealed until she gives birth, I'm sill not sure, so we have plenty of time to come up with something. I have a name that I like that I'm going to throw out in an upcoming chapter, but I want to see what kind of feedback it gets. Again thanks everyone for reading, and for all of your feedback!******

*****Anyone who hasn't already make sure you check out Vegas Vacation, a completed story that takes place before Eighteen Months. Also check out Wear You Down a story currently in progress telling the story of when Beck and Jade met and eventually get together.*****


	9. Studio Soul Singing

_"Jade, where are you?"_

_"I'm in my car."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Beck's worried sick. Just answer his calls."_

_"No! I don't want to talk to him right now."_

_"Well what am I supposed to tell him?"_

_"Tell him you don't know where I am."_

_"I don't like to lie to Beck."_

_"YOU'RE NOT LYING, you don't know where I am."_

_"Are you going to tell me?"_

_"No Cat..."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you'll tell Beck. "_

_"He deserves to know! He loves you and that baby and he's going crazy not knowing where you are."_

_"Oh well, I don't want to talk to him now."_

_"Are you going to go home?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Are you going to come here? You know you can if you want."_

_"I'm not coming there Cat."_

_"Please tell me where you're going."_

_"I can't right now."_

_"Well what should I tell Beck?"_

_"I don't care."_

_"Jade?"_

_"Just tell him you spoke to me and I'm okay, but you don't know where I am or where I'm going. Alright?"_

_"Alright."_

_"Okay, I've gotta go."_

_"Please call me later and let me know what you do."_

_"I'll think about it. Goodnight Cat."_

_"Bye Jade."_

Jade hangs up the phone and pulls over in a parking lot to think. She didn't want to go home but she needed somewhere to hang out for awhile. She decided to call the one person she could always go to when she was on the outs with Beck and didn't feel like dealing with Cat.

_"Hello."_

_"Hey Andre!"_

_"Hey Mama!" How are you?"_

_"I'm alright. Where are you? Are you in town."_

_"Yeah, I'm in the studio."_

_"Oh, are you working with someone?"_

_"Nah, not tonight. Just working on some stuff for myself, you should swing by."_

_"I just might take you up on that offer."_

_"You know you can't come in here without getting in the booth, I'm putting you to work."_

_"That's fine by me. I'll see you in fifteen."_

_"Alright, see you in a few."_

* * *

Jade walks into the studio and hears music blaring as she turns the corner. She walks up behind Andre, who was sitting in a chair listening to his song, and gives him a hug. "Sounds good." She says, startling him.

"What up mama bear!" Andre says, standing to greet Jade. The two of them give each other a hug and sit down on the couch together.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you."

"No problem. You wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Not really, I just need a break."

"Alright. Are you ready to get in the booth?"

"YES! Do you have something you want me to sing?"

"Nah, just go for it. Sing what's on your mind."

Jade walks in the recording booth and sits on a stool Andre had already put in there for her. She adjusts the mic so that it was in a comfortable position right in front of her and begins to sing.

_**"You said that you were never going to leave me**_

_**you told me that you would always be there**_

_**you said that I would never be alone again**_

_**but here I am**_

_**here I am**_

_**alone again"**_

She sits quietly in the booth thinking of what to sing next when Andre's voice comes in through the speaker.

"Can I see you in here for a moment Ms. West?"

"Sure." Jade says sliding down off the stool and exiting the booth. "What's up?" SHe says, taking the seat next to Andre.

"What's up with you?" He asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I tell you to go in there and sing what's on your mind and you're singing about being lonely. You said you needed a break, it's not that hard to figure out that something is wrong."

"I was just singing."

"No, I could tell by the look on your face. So what's going on?"

"Stupid Beck." Jade mutters under her breath.

Andre lets out a quiet chuckle. "So what did he do now?"

"He's leaving...again."

"To shoot another movie?"

"No, to promote a movie."

"Oh, well he won't be gone that long, what's wrong with that?"

"He just got back home! Beck and I had an agreement, once he wrapped on the movie we were both going to take a break for awhile. He was supposed to be here for the duration of my pregnancy and for at least six months after the baby was born, he came up with the plan."

"Jade, the man's a movie star... he's got a career to think of and promoting his movies is a part of his career."

"I have a career too Andre. And he's always gone longer than he says he is going to be. That was fine before, and I'll be fine with it again but I'm tired of going through this entire pregnancy by myself. I put my career on hold, like _he_ wanted, why can't he."

Andre just shrugs in agreement.

"I told him that if he's going back to work, I'm going back to work too."

"Maybe you two should just talk this out."

"I'm not talking to him tonight. I don't want to look at him, and I don't want to be in the same house as him tonight."

"What are you going to do?"

"I think I'm just going to check into a hotel for the night. Go to a hotel and turn my phone off so that him and Cat can stop calling me."

"They will send the cops out for you." Andre laughs. "You know they're probably worried about you. Does he know where you are now?"

"No! And you're not going to tell him."

"Fine, I won't tell him. Why don't you just come crash at the condo tonight."

"I don't want to impose."

"You won't be. You're not on tour, you're home. You need to be in a home. And if you're not going to go to yours, you're always welcome to come to mine. Alright?"

"Alright." Jade laughs

"Whenever you need to get away, feel free to use my place."

"Thanks Andre."

"No problem, let's get out of here." He says, helping Jade out of her chair.

* * *

"He's called you five times since we've been here." Andre calls out from the bathroom.

"And?" Jade says sitting on the bed reading a magazine. "I told you I'm not talking to him tonight."

"Just tell him where you are and let him know you're okay." Andre pleads.

"No, if he knows where I am he's just going to come over here and try to talk. I'm not ready for that."

"Let me tell him something. I know he's worried about you."

"Fine! Just tell him I stopped by the studio earlier and that I checked into a hotel, but I wouldn't tell you what hotel. Tell him I called you to let you know I made it there alright."

"Fine." Andre says, walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. "Feel free to find yourself something to wear in the closet...if you can fit anything."

"Shut up."

"I have some tees and shorts in there that you might be comfortable in. I don't have anything in the fridge, so I'm gonna run out to the store a grab a few things for the morning, alright."

"Alright. Hey Andre." Jade says lifting herself off the bed.

"Yeah."

"Thanks." Jade says walking up to Andre and giving him a hug.

"Anytime Mama." He says before letting her go. Andre leaves Jade in the bedroom and grabs his car keys off the counter. Once inside his car he dials Beck's Number.

_"Hello."_

_"Hey man."_

_"Hey Andre. Look can I call you back in a few, I'm trying to find Jade."_

_"That's why I'm calling. Jade's good."_

_"You talked to her... where is she?"_

_"She's at my place."_

_"Alright, I'll be over."_

_"No, no. Just leave her tonight. "_

_"Andre, I need to talk to her."_

_"Beck, she needs time to clear her mind. Plus you don't know where she is."_

_"You just said she was at your place."_

_"I know, because she is. I told you where she is because I don't want you up worrying about her all night. I just wanted to let you know she is safe and she is okay."_

_"I appreciate that man."_

_"No problem, but if she asks you, i told you that she checked into a hotel for the night. I don't know what hotel, but she called me from there to let me know she was there."_

_"Alright."_

_"Beck promise me you won't come to my house tonight."_

_"I just want to talk to her."_

_"Come on man."_

_"Alright. At least I know she's in a safe place. Thanks again man."_

_"No problem. I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

_"Seeya."_

* * *

-Jade

Andre's the coolest. What more can I say. I know he'll probably tell Beck where I am, but only Andre is cool enough to make sure he doesn't bother me. Unlike Cat who would tell him and have the door wide open waiting on him to come over. Andre's the best.

* * *

-Andre

I can always tell when something is wrong with Jade. She puts on a tough exterior, but when she is bothered by something she's easier to see through than a piece of glass. I can understand where she's coming from they did make a plan to take time off, but he doesn't have a choice. she'll see it. It might take awhile, but she will come around. She always does. I know Jade didn't want me to tell Beck where she was, but my man deserved better than that. I had to let him know where she was and let him know she was okay. I also had to make sure that he didn't bother her too. I have to look out for both of them. They both just need to get a good night's rest and the only way that was going to happen is if Beck knew where Jade was and Jade knew she wasn't going to be bothered with Beck for the rest of the night.


	10. Apologies and Compromises

Beck sits alone at the kitchen bar eating a bowl of cereal when he hears keys jingling in the lock and the door swings open. He turns to see Jade walk in, carrying her clothes and still wearing a t-shirt and pair of basketball shorts she borrowed from Andre the night before. She sits the clothes down on a stool and pours herself a glass of orange juice. Beck watches her as she silently drinks from her glass refusing to acknowledge his presence.

"I love you." He tells her, breaking the silence.

Jade looks at him and gives a forgiving sigh. "I love you too." She tells him, sitting her glass on the counter.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"Can we talk about it?"

"Sure."

"Come on, lets go in the livingroom."

Jade walks to the livingroom with Beck following behind, carrying his bowl of cereal. They both have a seat on the couch neither one knowing what to say to the other.

"I didn't want to do it." Beck suddenly says. "It's in my contract to promote the movie. I had no idea that they were planning to move the release date."

"I know." Jade says understandingly. "Did you at least try to negotiate with them at all?"

"I did, and I managed to get it down to a week. Trust me babe, I want to be here just as much if not more than you want me here. I feel like I'm missing out on everything. And I don't want you to hate me..."

"I don't hate you. I was pissed but I guess I'm fine now. You know how I am sometimes. I just needed to get away and gather my thoughts."

"Yeah I know... I was worried about you last night. I just wanted to talk to you and know that you were safe."

"I was fine, I stayed with Andre...but I'm sure he told you that." Jade laughs.

"What, he didn't tell me anything." Beck says coyly.

"Yeah right, it's Andre. He always wants to do the right thing so I'm sure he told you where I was."

"Yeah, he told me. He also told me I couldn't come over."

"See that's why I like Andre. He ratted me out, but still made sure I got my alone time."

Beck slowly nods his head and grins. "Andre's a good guy." He says.

"Yeah he is." Jade agrees.

"We should make him the godfather."

"Of the baby?"

"No, of the mafia.. Yes Jade, of the baby. Would you be cool with that?"

"I don't have a problem with it."

"Do you think Rob will be mad? He did pick me to be Jonah's godfather."

"You've been friends with Andre longer, I don't think he'll be mad. Cat's obviously going to be the god mom so he'll still kinda be like a godfather, by marriage."

"I guess...You know what, I think you going away last night did me some good too. It gave me some time to think."

"Really? What about."

"About us."

"Okay, what about us?"

"I've been unfair."

"I could've told you that."

"Let me talk."

"Okay, go ahead."

Beck takes a long drawn out breath While his fiancé watches him curiously. "Can you just stay on the west coast, no flying...please."

"What are you talking about?" A confused Jade says.

"If I have to go promote my movie its only fair that you get to promote your single. Can you just try to stay local, you know, LA based talk shows, late night shows, and stuff like like. Please don't go to New York, I'm still not comfortable with you flying all over the county. Can we agree to that?"

"I can agree to that."

"Thanks babe. Are you going to be okay when I leave?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Beck sits his bowl on the table and scoots himself closer to Jade. He pulls her in for a hug and kisses her forehead. "I swear you're the biggest pain in the ass." He chuckles.

"_I_ am?"

"Um-hmm, but I'm crazy about you."

"You're so corny." Jade laughs, giving him a playful shove.

"I know."

"I guess I should tell you what was on my mind last night."

"What?"

"I was thinking about my mom."

"Really, what brought that on?"

"Cat had told me the other day that she talked to her and she said she wanted to talk to me. I told her no at first, but maybe I can use the time that you're gone, getting reacquainted with my mom. She wants to be more involved in my life and she especially wants to be involved with her grandchild."

"I think that's a great idea. You and Jeana were always so close, it was sad to hear that the two of you didn't even speak anymore. I'm glad you two are going to work on your relationship."

"Yeah, I'm going to tell Cat to see if she wants to meet for lunch today."

"That'll be good. Do you want me to come?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll probably need all the support I can get."

"No problem. It'll be good to see Jeana again."

"I love you." Jade says, lying her head on Beck's shoulder.

"I love you more." He says, as he runs his fingers through her hair. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

"For what."

"So I can hold you, I didn't get to last night. Plus you need to take these clothes off." He says, tugging at her shirt. "I don't like seeing you in another man's clothes, even if it is just Andre."

Jade giggles and takes her shirt off and tosses it onto Beck's head. "Come on." She tells him as she takes his hand and leads him up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

-Jade

I came back home ready to apologize, but I wasn't going to do it right away. I planned on giving him the cold shoulder for awhile, but when I got home his first words to me were I love you. Even after I was a straight up bitch to him, the first thing he thought to tell me was that he loved me. That's why I love him. Even when we're fighting he makes sure to let me know that he loves me.

I'm surprised that Beck reconsidered me working while he's working. I don't even know if I'm going to do it or not, but its good to know he would be okay with it if I were to do it. He just asks that I stay on the west coast, which I don't have a problem with. I'm miserable enough as it is, the last thing I want to do is be stuck on a plane for hours. I know I give him a hard time, but Beck's a great guy. I'm glad he's mine, but he better make sure he's only gone for a week or I'm gonna kill him.

* * *

-Beck

I was so relieved to see Jade walk in the door this morning. I know she was with Andre, and he would never let anything happen to her, but I just needed her here with me. I don't think Jade will ever understand just how much I love her. I'm just happy she's home and that we were able to work everything out.

On a side note, I was happy to hear that Jade and her mother are going to try to work on their relationship. They used to be so close when we were in school, until her mom started dating that jerk. I hope everything works out with them. I know my mom is around but it's just not the same. I can tell that it bothers Jade to not have her mom around sometimes. Hopefully this will be the beginning of them becoming as close as they once were.

Alright, I'm ready to take my baby upstairs and hold her in my arms for awhile. I want to spend as much time together as we possibly can for the next two weeks before I have to leave.


	11. Return Of Jeana

"How does this look, is it alright?" Beck says, looking himself over in the mirror.

Jade rolls her eyes annoyed that he has asked her this question three times already. "It's fine Beck." She says through gritted teeth. She takes off the blouse and skirt she had on and looks through the closet for something else to wear. She pulls out a brand new black and purple maxi dress and pulls it on. She studies herself in the mirror, making adjustments to the dress as necessary.

"What about this?" Beck says holding a black button-up shirt and a pair of jeans in front of her.

"Oh my God." She snaps, finally fed up with him. "Just put something on and leave me alone,_ please_!"

"What's your problem?"

"I'm a nervous wreck, and you're acting like such a_ girl_ right now." She says searching the closet for yet another outfit. "I haven't seen my mother in _years_ and you keep going on and on about which pair of jeans and what shirt to wear." She says as she sits on the edge of the bed and buries her face in her hands.

Beck sits next to her and gently strokes her back. "I'm sorry, you're right. This is about you and your mom and I keep talking about myself. I'm just a little nervous."

"What are you nervous about?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen Jeana in a while… I'm mostly nervous for you. I just want things to work out for the two of you."

"Me too, I just don't want to have done all of this and we end up not talking again."

"Well just say that to her. That's the point of this lunch."

Jade walks to the mirror and takes another look at herself. "Do I look okay, I feel like everything is all wrong."

"You look amazing!" He says walking up behind her and rubbing her shoulders. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"Thanks." She says unconvinced.

"Come on, let's finish getting ready. It'll be time to get Cat soon."

* * *

Beck, Jade, and Cat ride in silence until they pull into the parking lot of the small café where they are to meet Jade's mom. Beck pulls the car into a parking space and turns the ignition off and watches Jade as she unbuckles her seatbelt, rolls down her window and sticks her head out. He notices that she's gone from taking long drawn out breaths to quick, shallow ones. "Jade?" He calls out, having never seen her like this before.

"I can't breathe Beck." She says in a panic. "It's hot and I… cannot…breathe."

"Babe, calm down. You're just nervous." He says, grabbing hold of her shaking hand.

"I want to do this, I swear I do, but I'm not sure that I can." She says, struggling to take a deep breath.

"Jade, why are you so nervous? It's just Jeana. I've never seen you this nervous about anything, EVER!" Cay says.

"Come on Babe, Everything's going to be fine." Beck says, rubbing her thigh.

"You think?" Jade says, lowering herself back inside the car.

"I know it."

"Guys, I'm going to see if Jeana is here." Cat says as she opens her door and steps out of the car. She walks up to Jade's window and peeks her head inside. "Everything will be okay, just relax." She says, flashing a smile, and then bouncing off towards the café.

Jade leans her head against the headrest and rubs her temples. She tries to relax herself by taking a few more deep breaths. "It's just my mom." She quietly whispers to herself. "What is wrong with me?"

"Jade, stop stressing yourself. Everything is going to work out just fine, I'm sure of it. Come on, Cat is waving us inside."

Beck gets out of the car and walks around to help Jade out of the passenger seat. He takes her by the hand and they slowly walk toward the entrance of the café. The closer they get to the door the tighter Jade grips Beck's hand. He gently rubs her hand with his thumb, hoping to relax and comfort her. When he feels Jade start to shake, he stops her just short of entering the café. He steps in front of her, places his hands on her waist and he gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Relax." He says before taking her hand and leading her the rest of the way inside.

* * *

"Look at you! You look so beautiful." A breathless Jeana says to Jade, tears flowing from her eyes.

"Hey mom." Jade says nervously.

Jeana wipes the tears from her eyes and cautiously approaches Jade. "Is it okay if I give you a hug?"

"Of course."

Jeana pulls Jade in for a long, loving embrace. The two of them are overcome with emotion as they stand in the middle of the café hugging each other and crying. Cat and Beck watch quietly as Jade and Jeana reunite for the first time in years. When they finally pull away from each other Beck walks up to Jeana and gives her a hug.

"How're you doing Jeana?"

"I'm alright, and yourself?"

"I'm good. Look, we'll catch up later, you two should talk alone." He says taking Cat by the hand. "We'll be right over there." He says pointing to a table in the corner.

"Why are we sitting over there?" Cat asks.

"They need to catch up." He gives Jade another peck on the cheek and whispers in her ear. "We'll be right over there."

Jade watches Beck and Cat as they sit at their table in the corner of the room. She turns back to Jeana and forces a tense smile. "Should we sit?" She asks her.

"Um, yeah." Jeana says leading Jade to her table where they both take a seat. "You look so beautiful sweetie. I haven't seen you in your natural hair color in forever." Jeana laughs.

"Yeah, I know." Jade says looking at her hair. "I just decided to let it go when I found out I was pregnant. Thanks goodness I only used semi-permanent."

"I still can't believe you're having a baby. How far along are you?"

"Six months."

"Wow…" Jeana says proudly. There's an awkward pause between the two and Jade starts to fidget and pick at her nail polish, when she is stopped by her mother gently laying her hand on top of hers. "I see you still pick with your nails when you're nervous."

"Oh… yeah"

"You don't have to be nervous with me."

"It's just been so long."

"I know…too long." Jeana sighs, her smile fading. She begins to sob as Jade looks on, trying to hold back her own tears. "I'm so, so sorry." Jeana whispers between sobs. "I don't know what I was thinking choosing a man over my own child. I honestly regretted that decision every day of my life. It hurt so much because I love you so much and missed you so much and wasn't able to tell you and it was all my fault."

"Why did you choose him? What did I do to make you choose him over me?" Jade says, wiping away the single tear she let escape. "I always thought you were the one person I could count on and it felt like you just abandoned me."

"I did abandon you, and trust me, I hated myself for it. I guess after divorcing your father, I just didn't want another failed marriage. You were off in college… as stupid as it sounds I didn't want to be alone. I felt like I needed someone. Even if he was an evil bastard. I know I made the wrong decision, and I hope one day you can forgive me."

"How are things going to be different now, I'm sure he still doesn't want you to have anything to do with me."

"I left him. I couldn't take being away from you anymore, I would cry for you every day. Every time I heard you on the radio, saw you in a movie, or saw you in a magazine. It hurt me to my heart. When you won your Grammys, I just wanted so badly to hug you and congratulate you. I don't want to have to send messages through Cat anymore. I want to talk to you, and spend time with you. I used to try to call you, knowing that he had your number blocked on all the phones. I used to pray that the call would go through just once. Even after all that, I still couldn't leave him. It wasn't until Cat called me and told me you were pregnant that I decided that I had to leave. I had to choose you. My only daughter was pregnant with her first child and going through it all without me. I want to be here for you… if you want me to be. I would also understand if you never want to see me again after today. I deserve it, but I just want you to know that you can come to me. I'm here now, and I hope that you will want me around."

"Of course I want you around Mom." Jade says choking back tears. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't. I just felt worthless for so long." She says, voice cracking as she finally breaks down. "You left me, Daddy didn't care about me, and Jonathan didn't want anything to do with me because he didn't want to be known as Jade West's brother. It's hard when your entire family turns their back on you."

"I can only imagine what you were going through. But believe me… I've always loved you and Jonathan loves you. He was just trying to find himself. He was a freshman and didn't want people to like him or try to use him because of who his sister was. He's really looking forward to seeing you again."

"Is he really?" Jade states skeptically.

"He is! He wanted to come here today, but we figured it would be best if you and I talked alone first. We didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Oh please," Jade laughs. "I felt overwhelmed as soon as Cat said you agreed to come to lunch with us. I think I actually had a full on panic attack outside in the car." She says, covering her face, embarrassed to admit.

"Oh no…" Jeana says. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah… so you really left him?"

"Um-hmm. I'm in the process of divorcing him. You'll never guess who my attorney is."

"Who?"

"Richard!"

"Dad?"

"Yeah, weird right? As much as he irritates me, I have to admit that he's a good attorney."

"Yeah. I guess."

"I told him I was trying to reestablish a relationship with you."

"Umm… I can only guess what he had to say about it."

Jeana laughs and pats Jade's hand. "He wasn't too thrilled. He told me I shouldn't be throwing away my marriage for our train wreck of a daughter."

"How does he figure I'm a train wreck?" Jade says rolling her eyes in annoyance. "I'm doing really well, better than I could have ever imagined. I've never been in trouble for anything. What more does he want from me."

"Jade, your father is all about structure and rules and degrees, and corporate jobs. He doesn't understand people like us. You're a free spirit, always have been. You've never been afraid to speak your mind and do as you please and I love that about you. Your dad on the other hand took it as you being a disobedient wild child."

"Of course he would, he's an ass. Let's not talk about him anymore. I feel myself getting annoyed."

Jeana laughs at Jade's bluntness. "That's fine by me. So should we have Beck and Cat come over?"

"Yeah, I think we've hashed everything out!"

Jade and Jeana turn to Beck and Cat who are caught staring intently at the two. Jeana waves them over to her table so they can all sit and eat together. Cat shoots up right away and dashes across the café and sits in the seat next to Jeana compared to Beck who casually strolls across and sits next to Jade wrapping his arm around her.

"Are you two good now?" Cat asks anxiously.

"Yes, we're good Cat." Jade smiles.

"Yay!" She squeals with delight. "I'm so happy for you two!"

"Yeah, me too." Beck says, shooting Jade a quick smile.

"I still can't believe you two got back together. I always loved you two as a couple." Jeana says, practically beaming.

"Really, most people hated us together." Jade says.

"No they didn't. My mom always wanted us to be together." Beck says.

"What about your dad?" Jade laughs.

"Well, that's a completely different story." Beck says rubbing his head.

"Beck's dad hated me."

"He didn't hate you."

"He _HATED_ me."

"Well you did attack him with a dog."

"It was supposed to be you!"

"What? Why did you attack him with a dog?" Jeana says.

"She didn't tell you about that?" Beck laughs. "Your hot-headed daughter broke up with me sophomore year of high school and when she was finally ready to apologize she got me a dog and snuck it into my RV."

"Only it turns out that the dog was some evil devil dog and spazzed out, and Beck wasn't even in his RV that night… his dad was. But I apologized the next time I saw him!" Jade says innocently. What could I do… the damage was already done."

"Well that wasn't the only reason he didn't like you."

"What?! What else did I do?"

"He was convinced that we were having sex aaand he thought that you would end up pregnant and ruin my life."

"Well he was right about us having sex, but at least I waited until we were adults to get pregnant and ruin your life."

Jade's mom chuckles. "Jade wasn't going to get pregnant. I put her on birth control."

"You did?" Beck and Cat both say.

"Yeah, I knew you two were having sex but I also knew that if that's what Jade wanted to do then that was what she was going to do. When I first suspected that you two were sleeping together I asked her about it and she was surprisingly honest."

"Well there was no point in lying about it." Jade casually says.

"So I took her and put her on birth control."

"Why didn't you ever tell me you were on birth control" Beck asks.

"I don't know, I didn't want you thinking I was a floozy."

"Speaking of birth control…" Jeana cuts in, "I'm surprised that you weren't on birth control now with everything going on for you. It seems like a crazy time to have a baby."

"I _was _on birth control, but my mirena fell out while I was on tour. When I got home Beck surprised me with a vacation and I didn't get a chance to get another one put in and apparently we were having sex quicker than we could get the condoms on."

"Jade!" Beck says, embarrassed that she was being so open about their sex life with their mother. "I don't think your mom wants to hear all of that."

"Oh please, Jade used to tell me everything. I don't think there is anything she can say that will shock me." Jeana laughs. "So, do you know what you're having yet?"

"We just found out the other day, it's a girl."

"_A GIRL….Ohhhhhh_, she is going to be gorgeous. Have you thought of any names?"

"I told Beck I like the names Aria and Cadence. I think I like the name Melody also." Jade says biting into a muffin Beck brought over for her.

"What about Olivia!" Cat bursts out. "That is such a pretty name. Olivia Shapiro. _CUTE_!"

"Cat, she isn't going to be born a Shapiro and there's no guarantee that she is even going to marry Jonah." Beck says, shaking his head.

"I still like the name Olivia…"

"Her name would be Olivia Oliver…. It's the same name." Jade says dismissively.

"Not really…"

"It's the same name, Olivia is the feminine form of Oliver."

"It's still a cute name."

"Maybe we can name her Olivia West."

"No!" Beck says sternly.

"Why not?" Jade laughs

"She going to have my last name, just like you will. I did look through the book a little the night you left and I kinda like the name Amelia. Amelia and Avery."

"Avery is nice." Jade says making a mental note. "Well as you can see we still don't have a name, but we're open to suggestions."

"Not my suggestion." Cat pouts.

"I told you it's the same name!" Jade snaps. "So drop it already."

"Wow, I see you still have that snippy attitude." Jeana chuckles.

"You have no idea." Beck says, catching a mean glare from his fiancé.

Jade, Jeana, Beck and Cat sit and catch up for over an hour before finally leaving the café. Jeana and Jade make plans to call and get together with each other before finally going their separate ways, happy to have the other back in their lives.

* * *

-Jade

Beck is really getting on my last nerve. If he asks me what he should wear one more time I'm going to lose it. I'm a nervous wreck. It's been years since I've seen my mother, and I'm afraid we're not going to click like we used to. My mom used to be my best friend. If there was anything that I didn't feel comfortable talking to Cat or Back about, she was always there. She's actually the one who convinced me to go out with Beck. Believe it or not, I wasn't all that fond of him when we first met. That seems like forever ago. If it weren't for her urging me to give him a chance, I may have never found out that he was the love of my life.

It was weird seeing her again for the first time. Even though she's my mother, it was almost like meeting a stranger. There were some awkward moments as we talked out all of the difficult stuff, but fortunately it all turned around and it was like talking with an old friend. I couldn't ask for anything else right now. My life is in an awesome place.

* * *

*****A/N: I tried to slip in a couple of the suggested names as well as one that I was thinking of. So keep those name suggestions coming! Also I wanted to respond to a comment that I got from Sophie Mcnutt- she asked that Jade's labor be very dramatic. I don't want to give anything away but her labor is going to be very, VERY dramatic. There will be so much going on and I can't wait to get to it! I already know everything that is going to happen so hopefully you guys will stick around until we get to that part. Anyway, thanks for reading and keep those reviews and baby name suggestions coming!*****


End file.
